


It Must Be Done

by hsleeds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bakery, Bread, Multi, harry works in a bakery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsleeds/pseuds/hsleeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry proudly works in a bakery until he is out of bread, and the hungry customers want Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Must Be Done

"Have a lovely day," Harry winks at an old lady as he hands her change. Harry loves working in the bakery. It's always been apart of him. Whenever he's angry or sad, or just feeling some type of way, he comes to the bakery and starts making more bread to sell. The people love him here because he is always so sweet. Sometimes when he is working really hard at the bakery, he'll even feel himself growing hard.  
"Harry!" An old lady cheers as she walks in.  
"Barbara! What can I get you today?" Harry has a notepad ready to take orders. He is so excited to get Barbara her bread.  
"I'd just like one slice of white bread, if that's okay."  
"No problem, it'll be right up." Harry turns to head into the back room, where all the bread exists. This room makes him feel more at home than he ever felt in his own home. All the bread laying everywhere, he can just relate so well. As he searches for the white bread, he begins to panic. He seems to be out of white bread. But he just told Barbara that it'll be right up. He feels the heat rise from his cheeks as a tear falls down his face.  
He walks out into the main room, wiping his tear away.  
"Barbara.." he sighs as he looks at the ground. "We are out of white bread." The look on Barbara's face tells Harry that he must figure something out fast. "But don't worry! I will figure something out." Harry gives a nervous smile as he feels sweat collect on his face. He returns to the back room trying to think of a plan. He thinks his career is over until he remembers what is in the special bread box. Harry really doesn't want to do this, but what choice does he have? He nervously walks over to the bread box. Gently lifting up the door, he lets out a cry. Niall lays inside the box. His crust wearing thin, and his spongey texture so dry. He hasn't seen the light of day for months. Harry captured him for emergencies. "Niall, I'm so-" the piece of bread interrupts Harry.  
"You know what Harry, no. You know how hard my life is, being a piece of bread, yet you decide to trap me in this box. I'm tired of this abuse." Harry sighs.  
"Niall. It's time for you to do your job." Harry has a determined look on his face. As he picks up the piece of bread that is Niall, he lets out a tear. "I'm sorry."  
"Harry! No! Let me go! What did I do to deserve this?" Harry stays silent as Niall cries for help. Harry gets a bag ready to drop Niall in.  
"Any last words?" Harry asks as he wipes away a tear. Niall stares at Harry before saying,  
"Is this because I'm a dark larrie?" Harry drops Niall into the brown paper bag, preparing it for the hungry customer. He walks out into the main room, watching Barbara's face light up.  
"Here you go Barbara.." Harry sucks in his tears. He watches Barbara walk out with Niall in her bag.


End file.
